Her, Him
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan, orang yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya dimasa lalu, Kim Hani. Namun masalahnya, Luhan adalah pria normal yang menyukai seorang gadis. Akankah Sehun bisa mendapatkannya? Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan as boy. Kim Hani as girl. Mind to RnR?


Summary: Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan, orang yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya dimasa lalu, Kim Hani. Namun masalahnya, Luhan adalah pria normal yang menyukai seorang gadis. Akankah Sehun bisa mendapatkannya?

_._

_._

_._

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Her, Him**

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai menyusuri kawasan asramanya. Hari ini, ia –Oh Sehun- akan tinggal diasrama, selama menempuh pendidikannya di bangku sekolah menengah. Awalnya Sehun sama sekali tak berniat untuk tinggal disana, kalau saja kejadian satu tahun lalu tak menimpanya.

Yah, kejadian satu tahun lalu telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Kejadian itu kembali lagi menghilangkan senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan hidupnya. Kakek Sehun, yang merasa iba dengan cucunya pun mengirimnya untuk bersekolah keluar negeri, dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal diasrama. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, karena jika Sehun berada di rumahnya, maka ia tak akan bisa melupakan kesedihannya.

Sehun kini telah sampai dipintu kamarnya. Ia lalu meletakkan koper dan mengetuk pintu didepannya.

Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok

Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang sedang berlari didalam sana.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Sehun? Maaf, tadi aku sedang mandi, jadi cukup lama membuka pintunya" kata pria didepannya.

Pria itu lalu memasukkan koper Sehun kedalam kamar. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk masuk. Namun Sehun malah terdiam, membuat pria itu bingung.

"Yah Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Aku terlalu tampan ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum, sedikit canggung karena Sehun tak berkedip menatapnya.

Sehun masih terdiam, meneraturkan nafas karena sesak didadanya. Sungguh, ini seperti Déjà vu baginya. Kejadian ini hampir sama, sama dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"_Oh, kau yang namanya Sehun ya? Maaf mengganggu, aku Kim Hani, tetangga sebelah rumahmu" gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah didepan rumah Sehun. ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku kesini ingin memberikan kue sebagai ucapan selamat datang dikompleks ini"_

_Sehun masih terdiam, tak mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi datarnya._

"_Yah, Sehun, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku terlalu cantik ya?"_

_Sehun mendecih, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya meninggalkan gadis didepannya yang masih mengomel tak jelas._

"_Yah Oh Sehun, kenapa kau menutup pintunya? Hei, kau pria tak sopan! Aku hanya disuruh ibuku mengantar kue ini! Yah, Oh Sehun, buka pintunya, paling tidak ambil kuenya! Aish dasar!"_

_Gadis itu mengomel panjang lebar, sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. Kesal dengan keributan yang dibuatnya, Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, menjawab omelan gadis tetangganya itu._

"_Kau buang saja, bereskan?"_

_Mendengar jawaban Sehun, gadis itu semakin menggedor-gedor pintu tak jelas, sambil meneriakkan "Kau pikir membuat kue itu mudah? YAH, BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA!"_

_BRAK_

_Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kim Hani terhuyung kedepan menabraknya._

"_Yah, kenapa kau membukanya tiba-tiba, kau mau cari kesempatan eoh?" Hani kembali mengomel tak jelas._

_Sehun mendengus kesal, kemudian menarik kotak kue yang dipegang Kim Hani. " Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku membukanya? Dasar aneh"_

_Belum sempat Hani menjawab perkataannya, Sehun telah menutup pintu rumahnya._

"_Aish, dasar pria menyebalkan" sungutnya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian seulas senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari rumah tetangganya itu, sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil._

'_Hei walau kau galak, kau ternyata tampan juga' batinnya_

_._

_._

_._

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya marah. Yah, ia sungguh marah hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja membantu teman sekamarnya yang baru –karena ia pikir Sehun cukup keren jika menjadi temannya- untuk memasukkan kopernya kedalam. Tapi apa respon dari pria itu? Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, ia malah menghinanya, membuat Luhan menjadi semarah ini.

"_Aku melihatmu? Percaya diri sekali kau?"_

"_Ah, tadi kau bilang apa? Kau tampan? Wajahmu saja seperti wanita."_

"_Hei Nunna, bisa kau minggir, aku mau masuk"_

Tiga kalimat dari pria didepannya tadi cukup membuat Luhan naik pitam. Ia benci, sangat benci jika ada orang yang mengatainya mirip wanita. Luhan adalah pria poluler disekolahnya, dan beraninya pria itu mengatainya mirip wanita? Dan juga, tadi ia memanggilnya apa? Nunna? Ia pikir Luhan kakak perempuannya?

"Yah Oh Sehun, kau pria menyebalkan!"

Luhan mencabik-cabik bantal yang dipegangnya. Membantingnya, lalu memukulinya. Enak saja, memangnya dia pikir dia tampan?

"Yah, kau pikir kau tampan?" kata Luhan. Ia lalu berfikir sebentar, menilai orang yang menghinanya tadi. 'Dia memang tampan, kan?'

"Ah tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan?" Luhan memukul sebelah kepalanya. 'Tampan atau tidak, dia sudah menghinamu. Ingat itu!' batinnya kemudian. Biasanya, jika ada yang menghinanya, Luhan pasti akan membalasnya. Tentu saja kali ini, Luhan akan membalasnya bukan?

"Awas kau Oh Sehun, aku akan membalasmu" ucapnya, sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

.

.

.

Sehun merapikan bajunya, memasang dasi dikerahnya, lalu memakai sepatu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tak lebih dari 15 menit, Sehun telah sampai disekolahnya. Sehun kini berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, hendak menguruh kepindahannya.

BRUK

Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis, membuat sang gadis terjatuh didepannya. Namun, bukannya membantu, Sehun malah berjalan dengan santainya, tak berniat sedikit pun membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Krystal, kau tak apa?" Sebuah suara yang Sehun kenali membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Sehun, kini menatap Luhan yang sedang membantu gadis yang ditabraknya berdiri.

"Yah, kau yang menabraknya?" marah Luhan pada Sehun, mengingatkan Sehun pada kenangan lamanya.

_-"Yah, kau yang membuatnya menangis?"-_

Sehun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Bukankah tanpa ia jawab Luhan sudah tahu?

"Yah, kau pria tak punya sopan santun, kau tak berniat minta maaf padanya eoh?"

_-"Yah, kau pria tak punya sopan santun, kau tak berniat minta maaf padanya eoh?"-_

'Perkataan mereka sama, bahkan cara mengatakannya pun sama' batin Sehun. Ia lalu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Yah, kau menantangku, eoh?"

_-"Yah, kau menantangku, eoh?"-_

Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat, menunggu kelanjutan adegan tersebut. Sampai saat ini, adegannya pun masih sama.

Luhan menarik kerah baju belakang Sehun, memaksa Sehun menatap kearahnya. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. Beraninya ia mengacuhkan Xi Luhan, pria popular disekolahnya.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan datar. Kini ia bahkan menutup matanya dan menampilkan seringainya, membuat Luhan semakin geram.

"Sudahlah Oppa, aku tidak apa-apa" suara gadis disampingnya, membuat Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sehun. Krystal lalu menatap Sehun malu-malu, tersenyum diam-diam memandangnya.

'Oh Tuhan, pria tadi tampan sekali' batinnya dalam hati.

"Tapi dia membuatmu terjatuh tadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja?" Luhan menatap Krystal lembut. Luhan kini membersihkan baju Krystal yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi, membuat Sehun diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tak apa Oppa, tak sakit kok. Lagi pula mungkin ia ada urusan penting, jadi tak sempat membantu Krystal berdiri tadi" Krystal menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Luhan melunak. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menjauh, sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun.

'Apa hubungan Luhan dengan gadis itu?' batin Sehun khawatir.

.

.

.

"Halo saya Oh Sehun"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, hendak memberi salam keseluruh kelas. Gadis-gadis dikelas terlihat berbisik-bisik, beberapa diantaranya bahkan merapikan dandanan mereka, bersiap-siap jika ternyata guru mereka menyuruh Sehun duduk disampingnya.

Krystal yang tadinya sibuk dengan handphonenya, kini mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan kelas, sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga gurunya menyuruh Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Oh Sehun, kau duduk disamping Krystal"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Krystal langsung berteriak dalam hati. Beruntung, ia sungguh beruntung. Baru saja ia berharap bisa dekat dengan Sehun sejak insiden tadi pagi, sekarang, Sehun malah duduk disampingnya, membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mendekatinya.

"Hai Sehun-ah, aku Krystal, Jung Krystal" Krystal mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyalami Sehun yang kini tengah menaruh tas dimejanya.

"Hm" Sehun hanya menggunam membalas perkataan Krystal.

Walau Sehun hanya menggunam, Krystal tidak menyerah. Ia masih berusaha membuka percakapan, mencoba membuat Sehun dekat dengannya.

"Soal yang tadi pagi tak usah kau pikirkan, aku tak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah mencegah Luhan agar tak memarahimu lagi."

Sehun menatap Krystal datar. 'Siapa juga yang memikirkanmu tadi pagi' batin Sehun sakartis.

"Kau tahu, Luhan memang terlalu protective kepadaku. Apalagi kalau ada pria yang menggangguku, dia pasti langsung marah" Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya marah. Gadis ini, sudah membuat Luhan tadi pagi marah padanya, sekarang ia malah berbicara seakan-akan Luhan menyukainya, membuat Sehun geram saja.

"Hei kau, apa hubunganmu dengan pria itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Krystal langsung tersenyum senang. 'Apa Sehun cemburu padanya?' batinnya percaya diri.

"Oh, aku dan Luhan hanya teman. Aku cuma menganggapnya kakak kok" jawab Krystal cepat-cepat, takut Sehun berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dia dan Luhan.

Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil, setelah mengetahui Luhan tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis disampingnya.

'Xi Luhan, aku akan mendapatkanmu' batin Sehun dalam senyumnya.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang kosong kearah luar jendela. Hari ini, perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Malam hari kemarin, ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria paling menyebalkan didunia, dan juga tadi pagi, pria itu seenaknya mengganggu Krystal, gadis yang telah ia sukai sejak kecil. Apalagi, Krystal malah membelanya, membuat Luhan takut-takut jika Krystal jatuh hati pada pria itu.

"Aish, dasar pria pengganggu" sungut Luhan menjadi-jadi. Ia lalu mencoret-coret gambar orang yang telah dibuatnya, mengumpamakannya sebagai Sehun.

"Awas saja ia berani mengganggu Krystal" bukan hanya mencoret-coretnya, kini Luhan bahkan membuat kertas dibukunya tadi sobek, karena terlalu kerasnya ia menekan bolpoint.

"Yah, Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" pria disamping Luhan meraih bolpoint yang digunakannya, berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Luhan merusak bukunya.

"YAH, KKAMJONG, LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" bentak Luhan pada Kai, teman sebangkunya, membuat Kai mau tak mau melepaskannya.

"Masalah Krystal lagi?" Tanya Kai.

Luhan mengangguk, membuat Kai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia dekat dengan pria lain lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Ia lalu menampilkan ekspresi kesalnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Yah Luhan, kalau kau tak suka dia dekat dengan pria lain, segera nyatakan perasaanmu. Kalau kau cuma melarangnya ini-itu tanpa menyatakan perasaanmu, dia tak akan pernah memandangmu sebagai pria"

Mendengar perkataan dari sahabat terdekatnya itu Luhan hanya mengiyakan dalam hati. Benar, selama ini ia bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Krystal. Ia malah hanya mengekangnya, membuat Krystal terkadang marah padanya.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu Luhan, sebelum kau terlambat" ucap Kai sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

Luhan kini terdiam, memikirkan saran dari pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu.

'Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku?' batin Luhan bimbang.

.

**TBC**

Please Review if you read and like this FanFiction… Thank you ^^ *bow*


End file.
